


Opperation-Help the Touch Starved Bean-

by PastelPandaSammy



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff mixed with angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Theres not enough xB content, so i shall make more myself!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPandaSammy/pseuds/PastelPandaSammy
Summary: xB is a touch starved bean, and Keralis is not having it. Keralis will make sure xB is loved any way he can.
Relationships: Keralis/xB, xB x Keralis, xB/Keralis
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	1. Part 1- Catching Feelings

Keralis happily landed in front of xB’s portal on the nether roof and stepped inside. Today was one of Keralis’ weekly visits to his good friend xB! He loved seeing the progress xB made with his apocalyptic area, and today was no exception. So when his vision went from purple to the area of ‘Casa’ he giddily jumped out of the portal and struts out of the small building and looks around to look for his buddy.  
Not seeing xB anywhere in the village of Casa Keralis set off his elytra and went towards the area of xB’s mega base he was working on. As the building came into view, Keralis was left speechless. A lot has been done since he came here last!

Keralis lands on a cliff a bit away from the area and admires the building. Adding onto the stuff done to the floating build, the area below was also made up! A crater with fire decorating it, accompanied by some roads and an in progress building to the side. Keralis took his time and looked over the build and felt his smile growing.

Keralis pulled down the bandana-mask he wore and let it hang from his neck and took off again to try and find xB, while also getting up close to admire the building. Once on the ground, Keralis saw xB working on the building near the crater. Keralis basically skips over and calls out xB’s name while waving.

xB looks down from where he's building to see the overly bubbly hermit. xB smiles and puts the blocks he was using in his inventory and jumps down, using his elytra to float safely down. As soon as his feet hit the grass Keralis enveloped him into a hug. At the start of the season, this type of thing would have made xB tense or freeze. Not because he didn't like being touched, but because of how touch starved he was. xB did not necessarily not like people, he just never went out of his way to try and get in contact with a lot of people. 

So when Keralis started coming around regularly, it made xB feel a lot of different emotions. it made xB feel happy, yet anxious, scared Keralis would just stop showing up one day and get bored of him. it made xB feel warm inside, made him feel grateful. To this day, being able to just see that bubbly hermit made him happy, it made xB feel loved, even in a platonic way. For now at least.

As xB hugged back, Keralis gave a light squeeze. Slowly the two pulled away and smiled at each other. Maybe they lingered a bit longer than a normal interaction, staring into each others eyes. But neither of them would admit it. Soon both seemed to be snapped out of their trance and each took a small step back, away from the other.

“This place is looking wonderful xB!” Keralis states, doing a little spin to look at the area again”Only thing missing is some booshes! Can never have enough booshes!” He looks back at xB with a happy expression. xB laughs softly at Keralis’ comment, it was so in character for him.

“Well I'm nowhere near done with the ruining process of this area, but i'll be sure to add in lots of booshes when the time comes'' he rolled his eyes fondly. Keralis giggles at xB’s comment and beams”Maybe i can help when that time comes!” xB thought of the idea, a fond smile on his face”Maybe you can, we’ll see” The two laugh softly.

xB decided it was time for a break and went over to the hill and sat with keralis as they had some lunch. The two chat about almost everything. About the other hermits, about building, animals, and just a lot of random things. The two just seemed to keep getting distracted, but were having a great time just talking with the other. By the time the two came back to their senses, it was already sunset. The two looked at the sunset a bit stunned, then looked at eachother. After a few seconds the two erupted in giggles and laughs.

“Guess we talked a lot longer than expected” xB giggled softly as he whipped away a tear. Keralis nods, still giggling and holding his stomach”Ye-yeah! I probably should be heading back. “ Keralis took a breath as he calmed down. He hopped up into a standing position and faced xB.

“But let's have some dinner before i leave, yeah?” Keralis offered his hand to xB. xB grins and takes the hand, standing up with Keralis’ help.

“Ya, that sounds lovely, let's go back to Casa, i got more food choices there” xB states and stretched, popping a few areas and sighing constantly as he relaxes. Keralis nods happily and happily walks to the road xB build leading back to Casa. 

The two walk back in a comfortable silence. As they did Keralis got to thinking. He loved his times with xB, they were always so lovely. But how often did people come do this with xB? Sure Keralis himself came a lot, but did anyone else come visit xB?

“Hey xB?” Keralis glanced at his friend next to him.”Mhm?” xB responds softly. Keralis pauses”How often do people come visit you?” When xB did not respond for a good minute keralis stopped the two at the entrance of Casa and looked at him”xB?”

xB couldn't meet Keralis’ eyes, keeping his gaze at his feet. With a soft sigh xB mutters”You're really the only one who visits me regularly. Sure someone will come by, usually to ask for something and chat for a couple minutes, but then leave soon after. I mean I don't blame them!” xB was starting to get emotional, using more of his body language.”i do live really far away from everyone, like really far. And everyone has their own life and own projects they're working on. Sometimes they only have an hour or two to spare so it's easier to hang out with someone closer. “xB kept going on, tears starting to shine in his eyes.  
Keralis quickly shushed him and held his face gently in his hands. xB took a deep shaky breath and closed his eyes. He let a few tears slip and leans into Keralis’ hands, even shakily bringing his own hands up to rest over Keralis’, scared Keralis will take them away.

“xB, i'm so sorry you feel like this.” he spoke softly and smiled”it looks like i'll just have to come over more!i promise you that.” xB opens his eyes and looks at Keralis. As xB went to object, Keralis shushed him.”No, no arguments! I love hanging out with you xB, and I don't want you feeling lonely anymore you hear me?” xB hesitantly nods, making Keralis beem”Good! Now, lets get inside before things start spawning! I can't have you hurt on my watch!” Keralis grabs xB’s hand and walks with him to one of the main buildings to relax and eat some food with xB.

Over the next couple months, Keralis kept up that promise. instead of his one or two days, Keralis was coming over three or four days of the week, sometimes even five! it's safe to say, with spending this much time with one another, they started getting a lot closer to one another. They told each other more of their pasts, their fears and fondest memories, a lot of personal stuff. Even in public, people started noticing them getting closer. Whenever the two saw each other they'd stop what they were doing to say hi and give a quick hug, even chat for a minute or two. A few people got curious and asked if anything was going on, but both boys stated they were just good friends. After a while of insisting, most dropped the subject and accepted they just became good friends. But a few knew there was something more, for sure. One of those people was Keralis’ best friend, BDubs.

“-and his eyes! God they're so beautiful! it's like looking into an ocean during a bright starry night. I could look at them for hours!” Keralis flopped onto the bed, burying his face into the blankets. BDubs laughs at his best friend and sits near him.”i know bud, you've been talking about it for hours.” This made Keralis whine loudly, it muffled by the blankets. He peeks up and playfully glares at BDubs, which in return was met with a cheeky grin.

Keralis let out a long sigh and sat up”He's just so amazing Bubbles! it's hard to be away from him..i just wanna go over there every day so i can see him! But that may be suspicious” Keralis pouts, his wide eyes gazing down at the blankets.

“Well, why haven't you asked him out yet? if you need help with supplies or ideas i'm right here!” Keralis looks at him quickly, with bewildered eyes, surprising BDubs. Keralis soon snapped out of his trance and started shaking his head.

“Oh no no no! i can't do that!” He quickly said.”Well, why not?” BDubs pressed, leaning in closer. Keralis flushed bright and glanced to the side.”We-well it's not like i don't want to! i..i really do, but i dont think xB…” Keralis trailed off, making Bdubs raise an eyebrow.

“That's xB what? Doesn't like you back? Keralis buddy i think-``''No is not that!” Keralis cuts him off and sighs sadly.”xB, even if he does like me romantically, i don't know if he’d be ready for that. When I first started coming around, he was so shaken by just the little interaction we had, he admitted it was the most he's hung out with people in ages!” Keralis’ and BDubs eyes saddened at what Keralis says. Keralis picks up a pillow and hugs it close and tight.

“I've finally got xB used to at least being around people, he's still a bit off when someone besides me gives him physical affection but it's getting better! it's just..”Keralis bit his bottom lip gently.”i think if we started dating, it might be too much for xB. At least right now..i don't think he can mentally handle it just yet” Keralis let out a whiny sigh as he fell forward, laying down again.

BDubs scooted closer and gently put Keralis’ head in his lap, which Keralis happily accepted. The two stayed in silence as BDubs started playing with Keralis’ hair, both thinking of what Keralis said and what they could do about this situation. Suddenly BDubs brightens up, an idea popping into his head.

“Keralis! i have an idea, you’ll love it!” Keralis perked up and sat up a bit”What is it?” he asked hopefully and smiled a bit seeing BDubs grin, knowing he was in for a ride, but for xB it would be worth it. BDubs leans closer and starts explaining his idea to Keralis, who brightened up the more he heard of it. He had to give BDubs props. It was genius.

The next time Keralis went to see xB he asked a few questions. He made sure to keep it casual and just as one of his usual checkups on xB. xB never suspected a thing, which was a great thing for Keralis. That night he all but ran to BDubs house when he got back and the two quickly started out on their plan.

Keralis had asked xB who he considers his friends, who he talked to the most besides Keralis himself. The list was small, consisting of Hypno, Jevin, Etho, and Wels. Keralis tried not to be disheartened by the small list and talked with BDubs about it. They decided they'd add a few extras of their own onto that list. These included Xisuma, Doc, Grian, and Scar. The last two were the pair's wild cards. xB might get a bit suspicious at them suddenly coming over, but, with some careful planning maybe they could get away with it. After a long night of planning, the two finally fell asleep, knowing they had a busy day tomorrow.  
The next day, as soon as they woke and got some food, the pair were off to work. Keralis took the first group of people, BDubs took the second. With each and every person they went to, they gave them a rundown. They explained how xB felt lonely, how he was too nice to admit how depressing it felt being alone all the time, and Keralis’ concerns with that. They then explained how they(Keralis and BDubs) were starting at this mini secret, emphasizing on the secret part, campaign to help their fellow hermit. 

By then, most of the hermits they came to agreed on the spot, wanting to help their fellow hermit, a few even feeling guilty about letting xB’s loneliness get this bad. A few did ask a few follow up questions; Why them? How did they find this out? To which the two campaigners answered to the best of their ability why that hermit was chosen. As well as a very simplified version of Keralis’ experiences with xB. 

In the end, a group chat was started for the group of 10 hermits in this secret campaign. There they all started discussing a plan. A way to help their friend who lived in the far off land. They knew it would have to be gradual at first, as not to scare or upset the lonely and touch starved hermit. But all of them were very determined to make a change, and for all of them, this was sure to affect their friendships with every other hermit in current times and in the future.


	2. Part 2-#ProtectionSquad Unite

xB hums as he put away the last of his extra storage from his temporary bedroom. He wiped his brow and took a deep breath. He jumped feeling his communicator buzz, he took it out of his pocket. Probably Keralis, he thought with a smile on his face.

xB is too scared to admit it at this moment in time, but he really did appreciate all Keralis has done for him, and he's gained feelings for the wide-eyed man. Romantic feelings. xB shook the thoughts out of his head and was surprised to see it wasnt Keralis. It was Hypno. He hasn't talked to him in a while.

Opening up the message xB scanned over it, then had to read it again. ‘Hey xB, me and Jevin just arrived, where are you at?’ xB felt speechless. He hadn't seen them in ages, and they came to visit him? xB stopped himself, he couldn't get too excited, not yet. They probably just need something, that's it. 

xB texted a quick ‘meet me at Casa’s entrance, be there soon’ and put his communicator away. He took a shaky breath and prepared himself to see his friends. A part of him felt bad for being so scared, but the other felt it was rational. xB climbed out of his storage system area and exits his temporary bedroom hut. He lets himself smile seeing the two familiar figures waiting where the three were supposed to meet.  
xB brushed off his clothes anxiously and walked up to the pair.”Hey guys, whats up?” he said casually, sticking his hands in his hoodie pockets”Need something?” he adds” The slime and blonde look at xB and smile, both brightening up. Jevin went over to meet him, pausing to get a moment of consent for a hug.

xB was shocked to put it lightly, but agreed. He was soon enveloped in a hug from Jevin. xB felt tears starting to well up. He pushed them away and smiled, hugging his friend back, maybe a bit too tightly, but if it was, Jevin didn't say anything. After slowly pulling away Hypno was there, offering a hug as well, to which xB accepted the offer. The hug went the same way as with Jevin.

“Hope you don't mind us turning up outta the blue ''Jevin states as Hypno and xB pulled away. xB looks at him bewildered.”What? No not at all! Of course I don't mind”. Hypno and Jevin grin at that.

“Well we’re glad. Me and Jev were talking and..kinda realize we've kinda been dicks to you recently.” xB blinks in surprise and before he could think of retaliating Jevin spoke up.”And don't try to deny it. We’re both guilty of not answering messages and not visiting you as often as we should.” Hypno nods and puts a hand on xB’s shoulder.

“There's no promises we’ll be like keralis and cove over 3 days a week” he joked, making the three of them chuckle.”But,” Jevin continues” We can promise we’ll at least come over twice a month if not more.” xB looks at them and tries to say something, but was honestly speechless, he smiles and quickly wipes away a few tears that started to fall.

The tears made Hypnos and Jevins' hearts wrench. With guilt and remorse of what their friend is going through. The two develop xB into a small group hug to which xB happily accepts. Hypno and Jevin glance at each other, away from xB’s view. Both were very appreciative of Keralis and BDubs for bringing this issue to their attention. Both boys knew they had to fix the wrongs they did to xB.

Jevin slightly pulls away”Hey, why don't you show us around a bit?” xB and Hypno look at him.”I've heard you got some pet guardians?” Jevin adds on with interest.

Etho was the next to come see xB. Originally it was to discuss xB’s arena he built, but Etho decided to stay longer and chat with him. Currently Etho sat on the ledge of the arena walls, xB just leaning against the wall, not trusting his balance up there.

“So, xB” Etho starts, xB looking up at him giving him a little ‘Mhm?’. Etho smiles gently under his mask.”I know we haven't been as close as we could be, but i was thinking we could change that” Etho chuckles seeing how taken aback xB was by what he said, so he continued.”You must be confused on why i say this. Well, the times I've been over here with my Shade-e services, I'm in awe by how this place is coming along. Maybe..along with me helping with this arena, me and you can use it more often, to spar and stuff.”

Etho stays silent as he waits for xB to take in everything he said, before hearing a soft ’You..you really mean it?’ coming from xB. Etho won't admit it, but his heart clenched at the tone of it. Etho hopped off the wall and faced xB, startling him a bit. Etho gently put a hand on xB’s shoulder.

“Yes i mean it xB. We can both use the practice, i'm sure, and it would be a great way to hang out, yaknow?” Etho had a playful tone to his voice. But he was watching xB’s expression with a slight edge, hoping to not overwhelm the man.

In response to Etho, xB quickly dove in and hugged him. The action shocked him for a few seconds, but once he snapped out of it, he quickly wrapped his arms around xB. Etho smiles a bit more, xB was very soft and plush. Etho doesn't hug often, but xB was a different experience, and it was nice.

The two slowly pull away and Etho looks at xB.”So, every other Friday we hold a match?” xB smiles and chuckles, but nods enthusiastically. Etho pats his shoulders”Good! Then let's go get some lunch and discuss the finer details.” xB happily accepted.

The next one to arrive was Doc. Granted he arrived with Keralis. xB greets the two hermits with a smile. Keralis ran up and gave him a hug and Doc followed, standing near them. When the two pulled away from the hug Keralis enthusiastically spoke up.

“So! xB, I've been talking to doc here about you and the base and he wanted to have a look around!” Doc looks to the side sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck, xB and Keralis chuckle and the embarrassed hermit.

“I'm doing a build that requires some ruining to it.” Doc starts, looking over at xB.”And i know you do a lot of that here. Im..not very good at it” he admits. Keralis gently elbows xB.”He wanted to do that build contest, but he's really terrible at ruining his builds” he teased and Doc glares.

“Bold words for someone in trident distance” Doc states boldly, but also with a soft blush. Keralis and xB laugh together at that. xB smiles at Doc.”Sure, i can help you with that easily” Doc gave him an appreciative smile.

So off the three went. First to the build contest area. xB explained which building belonged to who, and a bit about the process, then they went to this small town on the hill near his mega base and explained a bit more how to ruin it.

“This is impressive, i have to say” doc tells xB as the three stop and relax near a pond xB built up.”But i'm not gonna be able to get this down with one visit” xB looks at him a bit confused making Keralis laugh at the two.

“What he’s saying xB, is he’d like to hang out with you more. Doc’s not the best with his words.” Doc huffs”You try being half creeper half robot, anything that isn't creeper or binary I had to learn from scratch” he mutters, pouting some.

xB smiles and puts a hand on Doc’s knee, making Doc look at him.”I'd love to hang out more Doc” xB states happily”We can probably both teach each other something new.” Doc smiles at him and nods.   
Keralis felt his heart swell, loving seeing his crush warming up to Doc, hoping he’s doing that with others too.

Next up was actually Grian and Scar. The two were talking in Grians barge when xB flew in to buy something. The two brighten up and look at eachother, this was their best chance.

“Hey xB!” Scar calls out, making the hermit look up. Hearing his name startled xB less and less nowadays. With more people slowly and gradually coming into his life, it was..nice, really nice. He looks up at the two and smiles, waving. The two builders walk up to xB.

“We had a question for you!” Scar states happily and Grian nods. xB tilts his head”Yes?” xB states calmly, then proceeds to buy some stuff from the barge.

“Well,” Grian starts”We kinda feel bad for missing the first build off you had. Scar had a problem with Jellie and I was just really busy with the barge” Grian rambles a bit, so Scar cut in”Do you think you might be having another one?”

xB looks at the two a bit surprised and honestly gets a bit flustered. Probably the two most popular builders were interested in something he did. xB gives them a flustered smile.

“Oh! Uh, ya! I still have some plots and areas I can hold that in.” The two builders brighten a bit and chuckle at xB’s flustered state. Grian pats his shoulder”Wonderful! Well if you need help setting it up me and scar are here! But for now i'm actually pretty busy, gotta meet Mumbo at Grumbot” he waves and flies off. Scar and xB waving back. Scar looks at xB.

“Sorry if this is a bit much, but we really are interested. The competition seems really fun” xB mods in response. The two chat for a bit longer and say goodbye with a hug, before going their own ways.

Now was the second to last person, Welsknight. Wels and xB actually met in a funny way. xB looked stuck on the town hall building, but upon further inspection he was just relaxing. So Wels decided to fly over and say hi.

That did not go according to plan, at all. Wels ended up crashing in the spot next to xB upside down. xB bursts out in giggles and laughs, which wels soon joins in on. 

After a good minute of giggles and laugh xB speaks up”Hey” Wels looks at him and grins”Hi” The two giggle again.”Love the golden helmet, it looks very dashing on you” Wels playfully flirts. xB fondly rolls his eyes”why thank you, i thought it looked really nice.” xB knew Wels was just flirting, afterall Wels did have a crush on a certain poetic hermit. Not many knew, but Wels did let it slip to xB once, xB swore to keep his secret.

“Oh it is very very nice.” Wels winks, making xB snort. Wels wiggles around and gets comfy and looks at xB, both acting like where they were was a completely normal place to relax. The two start to softly chat about the shopping district and the mayoral race.

“If you don't mind me asking, how's your crush going?” xB looks over at Wels casually, and smiles as the male blushed bright. Smiling shyly, Wels chuckles nervously”Uh, ive..ive still got it bad. But i haven't talked to him in ages” Wels taps the tips of his fingers together nervously. xB smiles and chuckles.

“Hey man, there's no pressure but” xB trails off”I may have a crush of my own” This caught Wels attention. Wels scoots closer with a soft “ooh?” xB laughs and shakes his head”Yeah. Yeah i uh..”xB huffs softly and rubs his now blushing face.

“I honestly only recently accepted this fact..but i got a crush on Keralis”xB said softly, watching as Wels eyes sparkle and as he laughs softly”After ages, and after everyone finally thinks you two are just friends, now you gain the crush?” xB snorts and laughs, blushing more.

“Ya, kinda ironic isn't it?” he shook his head. Wels spoke up”Wanna ramble about it back at my place?” Wels wiggles his eyebrows. xB laughed and pushed a giggling wels away, but xB did think of the offer.

“You know what? Ya why not” and from that day on, they two would have constant get togethers to talk about their crushes like school girls, but both of them loved the time they spent together.

Last but not least, Xisuma was up. Xisuma had originally come to xB to inform him about the Nether update and warn him one last time about the farms, but decided to linger around a bit longer.

Soon the two were eating lunch together while chatting. And Xisuma, a bit cautiously, decided to bring up how he and xB met. So there were the two of them, reminiscing about how xB joined the server. xB was fresh out of his parents house, scared and confused on where he was going to go, when Xisuma confronted him. Xisuma gave him an invitation for Hermitcraft, he was recommended by his old friend, Hypno. 

Even if xB was nervous, he accepted the invitation, happy to have a place to stay and find himself. Tough that time he did get to know Xisuma, the admin was kind, caring, and loved to be as much help as he could, it sparked something in xB, that's for sure.

After the reminiscing session, the two seemed a lot calmer and relaxed than before and Xisuma spoke up.

“Listen, xB. I didn't notice this before, and I feel so bad about it. I'm sorry we made you feel like an outsider in our own community” xB listens to Xisuma, watching him carefully. Xisuma unclipped his helmet and took it off, looking at xB and smiling sadly.

“I broke some of my own morals by doing that. And i know i can't speak for others, but i want to make it up to you” Xisuma put his helmet on the ground as xB tried to protest and say that it was fine. But Xisuma pulls xB into a hug, a tight and meaningful one. xB tears up a bit and hugs back.

“I know you don't think i need to, but i know i do” Xisuma said softly, keeping the hug going, which xB wasn't opposed to.”So i hope you don't mind me lingering around here more often and just chatting with you more” xB laughs softly at X’s request and hugged him a bit more.”Of course i don't mind X, i'd love that” he responds softly.

Today was the day the xB protection squad and xB decided to all hang out and chill at xB’s base. xB had set up a nice picnic place just outside of Casa by the river, having some food, but others were bringing some to.

Slowly but surely everyone had arrived. xB made sure to light up the area around really well so they could stay out longer. Everyone was having a great time, talking with each other and always trying to bring xB in on the conversation, trying to make him feel included. Around dinner time, a few hours before sunset the group started teasing and picking on Keralis. At first xB brushed it off, but soon it started to annoy him seeing how flustered and embarrassed they made Keralis.

Right before xB was gonna call them out, Keralis asked to speak to xB alone. At first xB thought it was something bad, so he agreed. Keralis held xB’s hand, making xB blush, and walked into Casa a bit and behind the wall, giving them some privacy. Keralis turned to face xB and held both his hands. xB looks at Keralis, getting a bit flustered himself, suddenly not knowing what to say.

“xB, there's.. There's a lot i need to say, and it's hard to find out where to start but..” Keralis giggles, he was now blushing brightly.”I..I've had a really big crush on you for the longest time xB. Since almost the start of the server. But..I never said anything because i didnt wanna scare you” xB felt a lump form in his throat and felt his own face start to heat up. xB nods, telling Keralis to continue.

“I knew just me being affectionate made you anxious, and it hurt me to see. So, with BDubs help, we got an idea. We didn't want to see you like that anymore, I didn't want that. So, so we got a bunch of people, all the people here today. We explained to them..We explained how much you were suffering. And all of them, basically instantly wanted to help you, on their own accord.” Keralis looks away and his eyes saddened seeing tears running down xB’s flustered cheeks. He reaches up a hand and wipes away some of the tears with his thumb. xB leaning into Keralis’ hand.

“And so, slowly but surely, we all started coming more and more involved with your life. We all wanted you to be happy. And that's led us here today. And..and i feel now was the right moment..” Keralis took a deep shaky breath and gently held xB’s face, looking deep into his eyes.”xB, I love you. I love you so much. Your face is the prettiest face i've ever seen and i wanna hold it forever.”

The two stare into eachothers eyes for a good while, both their hearts beating crazily fast and both were flustered. Soon, xB brought his hands up and cupped Keralis’s face, making Keralis’ heart swell.  
“I..I love you to” xB whispers, but loud enough for Keralis to hear.”My god do i love you” he continues and pulls Keralis’ face forward and kisses him.

The two felt sparks fly as their lips met. As their eyes flutter close, xB wraps his arms around Keralis’ neck, and Keralis’ arms find their way around xB’s waist. The two basically pressed up against each other and kissed each other deeply. They kissed each other like their lives depend on it, like it was the very last time they’d be able to, even though this was only the beginning. 

The beginning of a very loving, long, and healthy relationship both men deserved.


End file.
